You Make Me
by Dr.A.Robbins
Summary: Jasper and his brothers spend the day hunting. Alice discovers that her ever-thoughtful mate has left some little messages for her to pass the time until his return. Written for Love Actually Contest.   Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight


**Originally written for the "Love Actually Contest" so some of you have read and reviewed even though you didn't know it was mine. THANK YOU! :) Now for y'all who didn't check out the amazing entries, go do so! Just search the contest name in the search bar. **

**Oh and read this now if you've not already :P The usual disclaimers apply. I own my little idea only. SM owns everything else. **

**

* * *

**

The house was unusually quiet on that crisp, winter morning. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and Jasper had all embarked on a hunting trip, and according to the relative accuracy of my visions, they would not return until after nightfall. I say relative accuracy because there was a distortion; a blurry fog that I could not see through. Under most circumstances I would find this incredibly annoying to say the least, but as I heard the delicate thrumming of my niece's heartbeat I was reminded that her existence is more than worth my foggy sight. Renesmee and Bella stayed at the house, mostly to pacify Edward, who had almost given me a migraine with his indecision as to whether or not to join the hunting trip. I'd been curled quietly on the sofa, pouring over the latest edition of Vogue and trying to keep my mind off just how much I was missing Jasper, when the thrumming noise intensified, and little footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Nessie's breath caught on a yawn; so adorable that I could not help but giggle as I uncurled myself to face her.  
"Good morning, little one. Did you sleep well?"

Her chocolate-brown eyes looked up at me sleepily as she smiled, nimbly climbing onto the sofa and into my arms. She pressed a hot hand to my cheek, showing me how Bella had tucked her into the bed that usually remained unused in Edward's old room. Bella had read two whole stories with her, and stayed until she'd fallen asleep. Despite looking almost five years old, we had to remember Nessie was only months into her immortal life in this world. Adding to that fact her rapid aging, Bella and Edward quite rightly wanted to keep her young for as long as possible. Everyone was happy to indulge them. I felt a hot little hand tap gently at my cheek again to regain my attention. Carlisle's face, Emmett's face and Jasper's face all flickered through my mind, as did Edward's. Her question was clear. _Had they all gone with Edward?_

"They did, munchkin. It's awfully quiet around here without Emmett, isn't it?"

Bella chuckled, appearing at the foot of the stairs before Renesmee could answer.  
"Yes. And much more child-friendly." Her jibe was made jokingly, I knew. Emmett tried his best to behave when Nessie was around.  
Renesmee spoke up, clearly too happily situated in my lap to speak to her mom by means of touch.  
"Can we go to La Push now? You said that once I was awake we could go."

I sighed inwardly, but smiled as she jumped from my lap when Bella nodded. She was just as taken with the dog as he was with her. How sweet. Creepy, but sweet. Bella ushered Renesmee upstairs again to get dressed, and I found myself, once again, alone. With Jasper gone, my every thought centered on him, even though my vision was foggy. I needed a distraction until he returned. I tossed the magazine down as I rose from my seat, but as I did, a small piece of paper fell onto the floor. It had been slotted within the pages of Vogue, near the back. I picked it up, opening it carefully. I was met by Jasper's elegant yet masculine scrawl.

_You make me smile._

Those four words worked the corners of my mouth into a smile of my own. I clutched the piece of paper close to me, carefully. Moments later, Bella and Nessie returned, now clothed suitably for the frosty weather. For Bella the winter accessories were for nothing other than show, but Carlisle was unsure as to whether Renesmee could catch the illnesses associated with winter that normal humans could, so we never risked it. She smiled up at me as she reached into the pocket of her faux-fur coat.  
"Auntie Alice…?" Her tiny hands held another piece of paper, and she handed it to me carefully, her eyes sparkling with wonder as I unfolded it.

_You make me feel._

That I knew. Given Jasper's gift anyone, vampire or otherwise could make Jasper feel, but I'd made him feel _again._ It was something he'd told me a long time ago, shortly after we'd met. He'd explained how, in his last years with Maria, he had worked to shut himself off from any emotions at all. It had been futile of course, which led to his subsequent depression. He'd explained how I'd let him feel again, and he was reminding me now.

I pressed a kiss to Nessie's hair as she and Bella disappeared into the frosty morning. In my hands I now held two notes, each short and seemingly insignificant, but they were mine. They were from Jasper. They made the dull, lifeless day all the more bright. They made me anxious for his return.

I smiled to myself as I flitted upstairs and into the large bedroom that I shared with my love. With Renesmee now gone I was able to see more clearly, although it was obvious that he had planted notes with her there. How thoughtful he was…making sure it was a surprise. He liked trying to surprise me, and until our truce with the wolves and Nessie's birth, he'd rarely succeeded. Now he was reveling in the fact that I could not always trust my foresight.

A vision flickered in front of my eyes for just a moment. Our bathroom. Our mirror. My lipstick. I quickly made my way into our ensuite to find my lipstick sitting on the counter with the lid off, and scrolled in large script on the mirror was

_You make me love._

It was an emotion that Jasper had feared was lost forever to him. Vague reminders of his affection for his parents aside, Jasper had endured many long, arduous years without feeling what he describes as the most powerful and all consuming of emotions. It was something I'd only had a taster of in visions as I waited for him, but from the moment he'd walked into the diner that grey, wet day in Philadelphia I knew what love was.

I pushed past my view of the present, trolling the future for more of his hidden gems. I was given only a quick flicker, proof once again that he'd enlisted the help of my gorgeous little niece. One of our photo albums had flickered into view, and without hesitation I made my way back into our room and over to the bookshelf. My fingers stroked gently over the leather-bound albums, plucking one out at random.

I placed myself in the middle of our bed, the album open on my crossed legs. It was a recent one. Rosalie and I had made it our mission to create album after album of Renesmee, charting every single day, every single experience, and most importantly, every single outfit. Jasper had mentioned that he would love an album filled with just our niece and us. It was this album that now lay in my lap. The first few pictures had been taken just hours after Renesmee's birth. Some of Renesmee and I in my enormous closet. The look on my face in the pictures illustrated how happy I was that Nessie had at least _some_ interest in clothes.

The most recent photographs showed Nessie and I baking cookies for Jacob and his pack. We were both covered in flour, courtesy of Nessie, of course. I could not help but giggle at the mess, and as I turned another page a note sat there, folded once, like the others. Waiting for me.

_You make me laugh._

No kidding. Our enthusiasm had been infectious, particularly for Jasper of course, and he had spent the better part of the day laughing at the mess we'd gotten into. I could remember the very first time I'd ever heard Jasper laugh. It was not until we had been together almost a year, and the sound had been music to my ears after having witnessed his suffering.

I was so caught up in re-living the moments that had been documented that I did not realize the time. It was already late afternoon. With my gift I rarely lived in the past, but I'd forgotten how good it felt to step back every now and then and just reminisce. Any reminiscing I indulged in usually pertained to the physical aspect of my marriage. Suddenly, I was no longer in the present. Our bed. My pillow. Another message. As my focus returned my hand snaked under the pillow, retrieving yet another note, this one folded smaller than the previous ones.

_You make me horny._

I bit my lip to stop myself squealing aloud. Jasper was never that candid. I certainly hoped he had not enlisted Renesmee's help in hiding this message. More like Emmett's. My physical relationship with Jasper was not common knowledge to anyone, save for Edward and his annoying gift. He did, however, respect our fervent wish for privacy. What happened in this room stayed in this room, for our thoughts only. Emmett liked to tease Jasper, goading him into admitting that his dislike of talking openly about sex meant he wasn't getting any. Jasper merely smirked at Emmett, always tossing a glance in my direction, wordlessly. _We_ both knew it wasn't true.

Smirking to myself, I made my way downstairs. Renesmee and Bella had returned, and were snuggled together on the couch, reading Dickens. Renesmee had rather advanced taste in bedtime stories. Soft, classical piano music played in the background. I quickly registered it as one of Edward's compositions. He had written this one for Renesmee, and we all knew she liked to listen to it before bedtime.

"Did you two have fun at La Push?"

Nessie nodded.  
"Jake showed me how to make rocks skip! Mine skipped four times!"

Bella smiled, smoothing her daughter's hair back and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Very. You think you can teach me, sweetheart?"

I highly doubted I wouldn't pick up the skill the moment I tried it, but I loved the idea of Nessie showing me. She was so excited. It was definitely something she would want to show her Grandpa Charlie too.  
"Yes, of course Aunt Alice. Tomorrow."

I nodded. It was settled.

Bella glanced at her watch, then to me.  
"I got a text from Edward, they're on their way back now."

Finally. They had been gone almost a whole 24hours, and although I knew Jasper was safe it did not stop me missing him in the slightest. I needed to feel his arms around me, his head pressed to mine. His unique and intoxicating scent. I could feel myself practically buzzing with anticipation.

My relative patience was rewarded a short while later as I heard Emmett's booming laugh. I was more than thankful for my inhuman speed as I rushed through the front door and into Jasper's arms. As always, we simply held each other, cocooned in our own little, impenetrable bubble of love. I was only vaguely aware of the pattering of tiny feet and Edward scooping his daughter up into his arms. I was otherwise engaged.

As we broke apart, Jasper took my small hand in his.  
"I missed you."  
"Likewise. You were in my thoughts all day, though."  
"Ah. You liked my notes?"

I could not help but giggle at the memory of the last and more candid one. Jasper smirked.  
"I'll take that as a yes, darlin'."

Much later that night, after some 'discussion' of his last message, we lay together, entwined in each other's limbs. As I had hoped, Jasper had not enlisted Nessie's help in hiding that one. Our clothes lay discarded neatly on the floor as we basked in our post lovemaking glow. The silence was broken as Jasper spoke softly.  
"I have one more message for you."

My eyebrow lifted in expectation. His lips pressed gently to the tip of my nose as his arm moved closer around me.

"You, Alice Whitlock, make me whole."

* * *

**Please click that review button and let me know what you think :) **


End file.
